Angelic Past
by Hailofire
Summary: Long ago the Angels came and attacked an unprepared man. But for the strength of a few brave men all would of fallen. Now they return and the final battle will soon begin.
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. If you want to know who does ask someone who cares.  
  
**Angelic Past  
**  
Notes: Ok, this is only my second fic so sorry if it sucks. Anyway here is the reason for the notes  
  
"speech"

'thought'

_Text, music or other things  
_  
Chapter One  
  
Two figures could be seen on the cold deserted battlefield one lying the other kneeling over the lying man. Out of the cold blowing wind the voice of the lying figure could be heard. "Is it over, are they gone?" Came the weak voice of the figure dressed in armor that had once been shining and brilliant with jewels and gold. Now however the armor was black with soot and streaked from sweat.  
  
From the kneeling figure came a voice full of wisdom gained through years of life. "Yes, Arthur it is over. They are gone and your family is safe. Now you must rest, my king."  
  
"No. No, Merlin soon I will meet with eternal rest and yet there is so much that must be done," Arthur's words were interrupted by a fit of coughing with blood foaming on his lips. 'I must tell Merlin quickly before I pass.'  
  
"I'm fine Merlin," said Arthur as Merlin tried to push him down to rest. "I haven't much time. Listen now, I want you to record all that has happened here and then seal it along with the Dead Sea Scrolls and Excalibur away from mortals' eyes. Then look in the vortex and find the next light in the sea of black and go to him prepare him..." He said as his voice died away slowly echoing as only the last words of one of great power can. As the echo retreated the eyes of the man known as the greatest king glazed and died.  
  
The man referred to as Merlin rose slowly and sighed. 'Gone, yes Arthur they are gone all sixteen of them. But I fear it will not last. Those beings are to powerful such a fate, at least not know.'  
  
"A time will come though when we will be to kill them and free ourselves from the fear." At this Merlin turned and in a shimmering cloak of white was gone.

* * *

With the crash of a great foot and the explosions of destroyed vehicles the Third Angel advanced on Tokyo-3. A boy stood by a payphone looking on at the destruction. When a particularly close one shook the ground, a chunk of roof fell toward him, unknown to the boy an elderly man stood a few meters away and with a flick of the wrist cast the rubble aside making it land a meter or two from the frightened teenager.  
  
After another explosion shook the ground a blue car pulled in front of the teen and a beautiful woman rolled down the window. "Hi, you must be Shinji. Now get in, there isn't must time."  
  
"O..oh, ok"  
  
With that the boy jumped in and they were off. Only a short time later another explosion rocked the car flipping it. Both passengers got out safely.  
  
The purple haired driver was mumbling about the damage to her car while the boy looked the Third Angel in awe.

* * *

"Father you want me to pilot that ...that monster," cried Shinji up at his estranged father? Shinji was in a giant room on a catwalk over a yellowish liquid. But the most amazing feature of the room was the massive purple mecha in front of the teen.  
  
"Yes," came back the cold reply of the Commander of Nerv. As he gazed down on his son...'Yui our son will pilot and follow the scenario. Then I will be reunited with you my love.'  
  
"What if I refuse to pilot that thing," said Shinji up to his father. His voice shook with fear and hate toward his father. 'I will not pilot no matter what he says. I must not surrender and obey.'  
  
"Then another will be found," says the Commander. "Doctor please prepare Rei."  
  
"But Commander she is still recovering," replied the blonde scientist.  
  
"She's not dead, so she can pilot," was the cold reply.  
  
"Major remove the boy." At this the purple haired women who had driven the car looked confused and uncertain  
  
Shortly afterward a blue haired girl was brought in on a stretcher. With another blast from above the girl fell and gasped pain.  
  
'I can't let her be hurt because of my wants. No I will have to pilot to keep her from being hurt,' thought the blue eyed boy.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
The Commander turned his head, he heard his son say it. "What was that?" "I'll do it," said the boy softly again.  
  
In the dark shadow of the cage an ancient looking man stood smiling slightly. "Good Arthur."

* * *

"Why am I doing this," said Shinji from the plug of the purple monster? At this point an orange liquid began to fill the tube. "What the..."  
  
"It's LCL." At the choking sounds and quizzical look from the young teen in the plug the Major elaborated. "You can breathe it Shinji."  
  
After hearing this Shinji began to breathe normally. 'It smells like blood. I hate that smell,' thought the young pilot as the pre-launch checks were run through.  
  
The sounds of the Evangelion unit launching could be heard as Unit-01 surfaced for combat.  
  
"It begins anew," said the voice from the shadow.

* * *

The Third Angel threw Unit-01 back against the far building after destroying the head with its sonic weapon, "No!" cried the pilot in agony as the unit went silent.  
  
Unit-01 silent Major," said one of the bridge crew sadly. As on the viewer the Third Angel returned to smashing the city.  
  
"Arthur this is not the end. Now, rise!" said the shadowy figure with a wave of his hand.  
  
Unit-01's eyes began to glow faintly with the man's words then brighter and brighter as the unit reactivated. The pilot still unconscious but moving and chanting something that no one could pick up.  
  
"Unit-01 has reactivated!" yelled a member of the bridge crew.  
  
"What how," was the reply of the Major and blonde scientist?  
  
Outside the Angel heard the movement of the reactivated Evangelion and turned to investigate. As it did the Angel was hit square in the chest with a massive blow that knocked it down.  
  
The chant from the pilot continued on and on never stopping never changing as the unit began to destroy its enemy.  
  
End Chapter One of Angelic Past  
  
Notes: Ok, for those of you who have not seen the series or manga then this story will be very confusing. Also if you cannot guess who the Arthur and Merlin formthe beginning are then, I pity you also you will need to wait a few chapters. Lastly the jumping will continue on through the rest of the story so sorry.  
  
Hailofire 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. If you want to know who does ask someone who cares.

**Angelic Past**

Notes: Ok, this is only my second fic so sorry if it sucks. Anyway here is the reason for the notes

"speech"

'thought'

_Text, music or other things_

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter and unfortunately this will probably be the same length. The reason is that I plan on altering very little of the series that includes the movies but you will see that. After that then the fun begins.

Chapter Two

Shinji sat in the helicopter with his two friends who were currently staring with drool coming out their mouths at Shinji's guardian, Misato. 'Why do they do that I mean it's not like it's the first time they've seen her.'

"We're almost there," said Misato after looking out the window. She then noticed pair of gawking teens across from her. After looking down at herself and finding nothing that interesting she glared at the pair.

"Prep for landing," the pilot said over the com.

As the copter came in for a landing on the carrier a red-head came out of the conning tower and up to the cabin of the aircraft. 'Finally, I've been waiting for an hour,' thought the red-head as she stood there with hands on hips.

When the door of the helicopter was opened four people fell out in a heap. From said heap a purple haired captain stood with a blue eyed boy following shortly after. That left two boys lying on the ground, Kensuke Aida and Toji Suzuhara, both of them being Shinji new friends. As Shinji turned around to look at them the red-head and Misato, after embracing and chatting for a moment walked up to the three boys.

"So this is the famous Third Child, huh," asked the fiery red-head as she regarded the brown haired pilot before her? 'Huh, not much to look at but maybe he has a good personality to make up for it,' thought the girl.

"Yes, Asuka this is Shinji Ikari the third child and those two are his friends, Toji and Kensuke," said Misato as she gestured with her hand at each in turn. "And Shinji this is Asuka Langley Soryu, the second child and pilot of Unit-02."

"H-hello," was all that Shinji said in a weak voice. 'She looks so beautiful and yet so very familiar,' thought Shinji as he stared at her. And of course Asuka noticed this and the looks of the other two.

"What are you three stooges staring at, pervs," Asuka said loudly causing Shinji to blush and snap back to reality.

From behind an aircraft left on deck the ever present shadow looked on. "Guinevere," it said breathlessly staring at the girl a moment then regaining its composure. "So the two have met yet again."

As the 6th messenger of God jumped out of the water and over the massive carrier the red Unit-02 lifted its progressive knife and cut a long slash across the beast's belly. When the thing landed on the other side it caught the long umbilical cable that powered the man made monstrosity, this caused the red mecha to be pulled along into the ocean.

"Shit, what are we going to do now?" After a prolonged silence the red-head turned toward the Third Child and spoke, "Well any ideas Third Child?"

Shinji was not listening seeing as he was think of how they could get out of this mess in one piece and not much was coming, 'Damn what can we do?'

When Shinji did not respond after some time Asuka began to get angry, 'He is ignoring me that bastard!' Just as the girl was about to speak the plug shook violently causing her to grip the control yokes tightly, but when she looked at the boy in the plug with her she saw him just swaying with the motion not bothered in the least.

'Shit that cannot be good,' thought Shinji as he desperately tried to come up with a solution to his present problem. Then he heard a scream a gut wrenching scream that was admitted from the only other occupant of the entry plug. Then he noticed a slight twitch of pain in his midsection seeing as he was only partly synced, 'We're being bitten. She could get hurt if I don't stop this...some how.'

Asuka was in so much pain that she could not react and that was not good seeing how she was bleeding to death or at least that how it felt for in reality only the eva was bleeding but it soon would not function. "Please, some one help this hurts so bad."

Misato hearing this thought up a strategy quickly and began to speak but was interrupted by one of the techs yelling, "The Third Child's sync with Unit-02 is rising!"

"What? Shinji what are you doing?" was Misato's response in a worried tone.

Shinji however was too busy to respond at the moment since he was now surpassing Asuka's sync ratio and taking away the bulk of the pain from the girl in doing so. He then slowly began to feel a surge of power a slow pulsating feeling. This power filled him and he fought past the pain to reach out and grab the vile beast's mouth. With a slow and deliberate motion the red mecha opened the mouth clamped around it.

Asuka who was no longer feeling the full affects of the pain looked around inside her plug and saw the Third Child gritting in pain forcing open the jaw of the 6th Angel. 'Damn why is he controlling my Eva,' thought Asuka as she tried in vain to regain control. This lead to a bout of German curses.

Shinji was feeling very dizzy from the loss of blood and the effort of freeing the Eva. 'I can't fail now if I do they might be hurt.' But even as this thought rushed through the boy's tired synapses unconsciousness claimed him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Asuka screamed in pain as the full force of being the only one synced with Unit-02 hit her and then it was over the darkness took her and the pain away.

From the battered and torn deck of the UN carrier a shadowed figure looked down into the waters and spoke softly and then steadily loud until at the end it was a booming thunder the shook the very earth, "You are not finished you more than enough power to deal with this thing. Now, damn you FIGHT!"

From the control room Misato just stared at the figure that was only now noticed on the deck below. 'What is he talking about? Does he know something that we don't?'

Down deep in the ocean the red Evangelion's four eyes flashed and both Asuka and Shinji began to chant softly each there own words and timing. But together they surged and followed raising the A.T. field and rocketing to the surface. The 6th angry at the loss of its prey followed quickly.

All of the crew on the bridge of the carrier stared at the red unit that stood before them, not on the deck of a ship or on some small island but upon the sea that shimmered with power. "How?" was the only thing that Misato could say?

"Its standing on its A.T. field!" yelled one of the techs.

The red unit stood ready and waiting as its enemy rose from the sea with a great leap. The 6th was then plucked from the air by Unit-02 and brought down hard onto the A.T. field shattering its body. The red unit then lifted the body and snapped it in half letting out a low growl.

Up on the deck of the carrier the shadowed figure smiled and turned to look at the group of MP's that surrounded him.

"Sir, please come with us," said the commander of this little squad.

"No, I'm afraid that it is not yet time for that. Good bye," the figure said as he spun on his heel whipping his cloak around him and in a flash of lightning from a passing cloud the man was gone, leaving an echoing chuckle.

End Chapter Two of Angelic Past

Notes: Ok, sorry about the very long wait but I got busy and then writers block. Any way there will probably be three or four more chapters like this one then another couple after TI so until next time.

Hailofire


End file.
